


Clumsy Lover

by showaces



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crying, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showaces/pseuds/showaces
Summary: Felicia keeps belittling herself for making constant mistakes. Corrin wants to show Felicia how much she means to her.





	Clumsy Lover

“Felicia!” The sound of the clumsy maid’s name being shout woke the girl up with a startled jump. She looked around confused as an angry Jakob burst into the room. His face was twisted in anger as he glared down at her.  
“Felicia you were supposed to be an hour ago to wake up Lady Corrin for her training! And here you are still in bed yourself. Do you understand how impatient Lord Xander is these days!” The butler shouts at her before storming out of the room mumbling to himself.  
“I’m sorry.” Felicia whispers to the empty room before getting up and dressing herself. Slowly making way to her lieges’ room, keeping her head hung low as an attempt to ignore the mumbling of the other maid’s and butlers. They were all saying the same thing. How she was going to get fired. How she could never do her job. How she was just a burden to the rest of them.  
“Lady Corrin.” Felicia whispered to herself, “Why does she keep me.”  
Standing in front of the Norhian Princess’ room she hesitated to open the door. Would her liege be up and ready to yell at her? Would she be still sleeping and be mad to wake up so late? Her mind kept racing with all these questions that she began to cry and panic.  
“I can’t do anything right.” She sobbed into her hands, “I can’t do this.”  
“Felicia, why are you crying?”  
Slowly the girl looked up meeting the noble-women's eyes. “Lady C-Corrin!” She quickly wiped away her tears, “I’m okay! I promise!”  
Corrin stared down at her maid, examining her face, “Felicia. Please don’t lie to me.” She whispers, placing her hand on the pink haired girl’s shoulder.  
Felica jumped slightly at the intensity in the others eyes. “My liege. I promise you I’m alright. Now come on Lord Xander’s waiting for you.” She says, quickly moving away and leading Corrin up to where Xander was waiting.  
As the day went on Felicia tried to continue her work, but one thought stayed with her. Why did her liege look at her with such a concerned expression? It’s not like she’s important to the noble-women. A soft sigh left her as she once again stood in front of her liege’s room. Knocking on the door before opening it she realized the princess wasn’t there.  
“Hmm… Training must have gone on longer than expected.” The pink haired girl says to herself setting the tea down, surprisingly without spilling it. She looked around the room, taking in a deep breath. It had a sweet scent just like Corrin always had. Slowly she made her way to the bed, laying on it and inhaling the sweet scent on the pillows. It was so comforting that the maid felt herself growing sleepy. She then decided to maybe let herself have a quick little nap before going back to work.  
What felt like only seconds later there was a hand on the maid’s shoulder, gently nudging her awake. Slowly Felicia opened her eyes to see Corrin’s smiling face.  
“L-Lady Corrin!” Felicia shouted once she realized what was happening. “I’m so sorry! I’ll get back to work!”  
The other girl began to laugh softly. “Felicia, it’s okay. You’re human it’s natural that you needed to rest. I’m not mad.”  
The maid looked down. “Why aren’t you mad?” She looked back up at her liege with tears in her eyes. “Why do you keep saying everything is okay. Why don’t you get mad at me? Please, my liege, for once tell me how terrible I am like everyone else does!”  
Instantly Corrin hugged Felicia tightly. “Don’t you ever think that you’re terrible.”  
Felicia started at Nohrian in shock. “But…”  
“No. No buts. You are human Felicia. A precious human. No one is perfect. You do your best and that’s what matters. You’re my sweet maid. You mean more to me than you will ever understand.” Corrin whispers into Felicia’s ear before releasing the hug. “Now, come on let’s go to the kitchen and make more tea. The one you brought in earlier has gone cold.”  
Felicia stood up and followed the silver haired girl to the kitchen. Maids and butlers stared at the two, whispering to each other making Felicia feel more self conscious. She felt her face growing hot as tears threatening to fall once again but the sensation of something touching her hand made her stop. She glanced over at her own hand and saw Corrin gently holding it. “Come on darling, don’t listen to what they have to say.” With a soft smile from the princess the two continued making their way to the kitchen.  
‘Darling?’ Felicia thought to herself as she stared at their joint hands. Her face grew even hotter with embarrassment as she heard little giggles coming from the others in the castle. ‘Why is she holding my hand? Why is Lady Corrin treating me this way?’  
She felt the others hand gently squeeze her own. “Felicia.” The noble-women whispered, “Focus on me okay.”  
Felicia nodded attempting to smile at the other as they entered the kitchen. Corrin immediately grabbed the tea pot and tea leaves. Felicia watched in slight confusion as she watched the other hum softly and begin to fill the pot with water.”  
“Lady Corrin! Please let me make the tea.” Felicia insisted, taking a step forward trying to grab the teapot.  
“No, no.” Corrin hummed, setting the teapot over a fire. “This is my treat for you.”  
Felicia frowned. “Alright.” She replied, hanging her head low. Corrin came up to the pink haired girl and gently pat her head.  
“Hey now, don’t be sad. You’re always doing nice things for me, so let me do this for you.” Corrin hummed softly. “Now can you watch over tea for me for a moment. I need to go take care of some business.”  
Felicia nodded as Corrin left the room. Once she was alone she let out a loud sigh. “Lady Corrin probably thinks I can’t do anything but is too nice to let me go.” She mumbles to herself.  
“Hmm. No, that's not the case.”  
The voice started Felicia, whipping around to see Camilla standing in the doorway. Felicia went to say more before being cut off by the taller lady approaching her and speaking once more.  
“You see my dear little sister is very fond of you.” She purrs, placing a hand on the maid’s cheek. “The poor thing is just unsure on how to express it.” She let the hand drop. “She appreciates everything you do, even if you mess it up.” Without another word Camilla left the room with a small chuckle.  
Alone once again in the room Felicia pressed her hands to her cheeks. “Lady Corrin’s fond of me?” She asked herself. “But why?” Half expecting another member of the royal family to answer her question she looked around the kitchen, but no one was there. She sighed again, taking the tea pot off the fire and pouring some of the tea into a cup for her liege.  
“Ah, perfect timing!” The sound of Corrin’s voice startled the maid causing her to drop the cup. There was a moment of silence between the two before Felicia began sobbing.  
“Stupid me! Why can’t I just do this right? I messed up again! Now I broke the cup.” Felicia sobs, pulling at her hair. “I can’t do anything. I can’t do anything. I can’t do anything.” She repeats, backing herself up into a corner of the room, continuing to sob.  
The sound of Corrin’s fast approaching footsteps caused Felicia’s sobbing to increase as her hands were forcefully removed from her face. “That is enough!” Corrin shouts, her head hanging low. “It hurts me to see you like this. It hurts me to see you call yourself stupid.” She raised her head, revealing the stream of tears falling down her pale face. “Felicia please. You’re so important to me, don’t belittle yourself.”  
Before another word could be said Corrin pressed her lips to Felicia’s in a soft kiss. The maid’s eyes widened as she realized what was happening, overcome with emotions she began to cry more as she kissed her liege back. After a moment the noble women slowly pulled away, staring down at the other women. “Do you understand how important you are to me?  
Felicia quickly nodded, hugging Corrin tightly, burying her face in the others shoulder, gently sobbing. “I never would have guessed you would have felt that way about me.” She laughs softly, wiping away her tears. “Now what Lady Camilla said makes sense.”  
Corrin raised her eyebrow. “Now what did my big sister say?” She asked with a small hint of amusement.  
Felicia laughed softly. “It’s nothing my lady. Now how about I make you another cup of tea?” She suggests grabbing another cup.  
The other hums softly and nods in agreement, wrapping her arms around the maid waist. “Only if you join me for a cup as well, darling.”  
“It’s a deal, Lady Corrin.” She replies happily before lovingly kissing her liege once more.


End file.
